The last year
by StRaBeRrIe-ChEeSe CaKe
Summary: hi! its not really the last year but one of my friends will under stand yeah this story is kinda about life and friends and yah!
1. Default Chapter

Yeah hi everyone! Umm I don't own any of the J.K. Rowling's plots characters etc. Yes so this is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy it! Umm I would be glad if you could read and review! Thx! *~STrAwBeRrIe_CheEseCaKe~*  
Chapter 1  
  
I remember the day got my Hogwarts letter. I was so shocked! I had to pinch my self 10 times! My mom and dad, and little sister Katelynn were all so proud of me. I remember my sister saying while pouting "I want my letter too" I said, "You have to be a good girl first" Kate said in baby talk, "Don't worry sissy, I promise."  
  
That's where it all started, the day I got my Hogwarts letter. Oh, and by the way my name is Korilynn. Anyway! Back to the subject! "Hem hem", as I was saying. * this is the story of my days back at Hogwarts!*  
  
The train finally!  
  
Yes, it all started when I got my letter, o gosh, you do not know how excited I was to receive my letter. (2 weeks later) It took like FOREVER to get onto the train! As I walked into one of the back compartments, I saw 4 girls; they looked shy, and nervous just like me. In 30 minutes someone FINALLY spoke up. Chloe, "Uhh hi my name is Chloe" I said, "The name's Korilynn, but you can call me Kori" Ashley, "yeah.my name is Ashley" Stephnie, "uh, uh, yeah.my name is Stephnie, but you can call me Steph" Lauren, "yeah..err..uh, the name is Lauren, and I don't have a nick name yet." There was a moment of silence and observation. Then I spoke up. I said curiously, "hey, Chloe, you look really familiar, didn't I play succor with you when we were like 8?" Chloe, "yeah I was thinking the same thing, was your dad the coach?" Me, "yeah.." Chloe and me smiled. At least there was someone I knew that was a witch. Steph, said with a confused face "hey whats soccer", Lauren, giggled, "o you must be a pure-blood" Steph sighed, "yeah sucks, cuz I don't know whats going on with the other half of the world" I, smiled, "don't worry you aren't missing much. Chloe said with frustration, " what the hell are you guys talking about!" Me, "well pure-blood is when you are 100% witch." Chloe, said calmly, "ohh.I'm getting it slowly, but what do you call a person that's not 100% witch? Steph, with a smile said, "well.that's Mug-blood, it's when you are human and witch mixed up." Chloe, really interested said, "Well then what is a person that comes from a magical family, but cant do magic." Lauren, with a smile, said, "that's a squib, I fell kinda sorry for them though." Steph said sadly, "yeah me too.." Chloe, said with satisfaction "well that explains it all..WAIT, do you guys know anything about Hogwarts.cuz I don't know anything." I said willingly, "well lets start off with that there are 4 houses" Lauren, "Gryffindor, Hullflepuff, Ravelclaw, Slytherin." Ashley, "yeah, and they all represent something?" Stephanie, "Gryffindor is where the brave, smart, people go." Chloe very sucked into the conversation said, "well psh! KEELP GOING." I said hopefully, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor" Ashley, "yeah me too!" Steph, "me 3' Lauren yelled out "mee tooo!" I said in a robotic like fasion, "Hullflepuff is where, the nice but not soo talented people go" Chloe, with a quizzical look, "so what's ravenclaw and Slitheren?" Ashley, "Well.Ravenclaw, is like where the SUPER smart people go" Ashley, said sarcastically, "Well I hope I'm in that house" Steph, said warningly, "and slythrin, is where all the trouble makers go, and slythrin is Gryffindor biggest enemy, Chloe, surprisingly said, "wow! There must be a lot of competition between houses!" I said sadly, "yeah I guess.." Steph said with a scrunched up face, "whats wrong with you Kori, why are you so sad? I said sadly, "Well.Steph, if you haven't noticed, we are just about to get off the train..." Ashley yelled out, "O MY GOSH WE BETTER GET CHANGED!" So everyone was hurrying around trying to put on wizard clothes. As we boarded out of the train, I saw the 4 girls I met in the train. I said happly, "hey guys!" Everyone chimed in and said "hi" back. I said hyperly, "Why don't we all stick together so we don't get lost." Lauren, "yah! Good idea Kori" So all of us walked into the Great Hall, we were all super-di-duper nevorous" I gasped at a 3-legged chair, and a hat with a rim-like mouth. A old lady said, "1st years this way please!" I saw for long tables, with each of then a different house. The old lady said again "1st years please stand in a line as you will be sorted into your houses" We all said hopefully, "I hope we'll get into to Gryffindor!" Chloe said, "cross your fingers! We all gasped as we saw the seam of the hat open up and started speaking!  
Gryffindor, Slythrin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw  
Gryffindor the bravest  
Slythren, the sly as a snake  
Hufflepuff, may not be as smatest, but they are the nicest!  
Ravelclaw, the smartest, of the all!  
Gryffindor and Sllythrin may have some fights, but get thorugh it in the end  
Hulffepuff and Ravenclaw, have there differences but, things just don't work out So if we join together and be 1, you may notice, that this year will go well. If not oooooo well.  
Everyone claped as the heard the sorting hat sermony. Then the same old lady, said, "first years please sit on the stool, and then be sorted into your houses" "Shawn Danaven" We all stared as we watched this really nerveoust boy sit on the three legged stool. Suddenly the hat burst out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped. ''Korilynn Ahi" o gosh I was scared! As I sat down the old lady put down the hat, and it burst out "Gryffindor!" I sat down eagerly waiting for my friends to go up. "Coby Lance" "Gryffindor" ""Ashley Grems!" I was latterly crossing my fingers. "GRYFFINDOR" I screamed in surprise! I watched ashlley sit right next to me.! I said happly, "glad you could make it" Ashely replied "glad to be back" We giggled. Ashely said hopefully, I hope Chloe, Lauren, and Steph are in Gryffindor too. I replied, "yeah me too" "Landen Kovera" "Hufflepuff!" "Chloe merar Ashley and me were praying to god that Chloe would be in Grffindor. "GRYFFINDOR" We screamed in excitement! I whispered to my-self, "that guy Shawn is cute" Ashley and me said hi to Chloe as she sat down. Ashley, and I said in unison "hey Chloe, we missed you!" Chloe laughed "ha-ha!" "Lauren gin" O I hope Lauren is in our house! Gryffindor!!!! "YEAH" we clapped for her as she took an empty seat next to us. 'So how was it' I asked "The hat said I should be in hufflepuff, but I told him I wanted to be in Gryffindor with my friends. " "O" I said suprizingly "Seth Bradly" "Slithering" "Vanessa jinee" "Gryffindor" We clapped for her as she took a seat right next to me. "Nathan Yohc" "Hufflepuff" "Charlie Dawn" "Ravenclaw" "Stephanie Ikarish" "Gryffindor" Yeah! We were so happy that all of us were in the same house!  
And the sorting sermony went on and on and on. Finally this old man with a LONG beard said "Good evening students, yes, another wonderful year to look forward to." The 6 of us watched the old man eagerly. "No students are allowed in the forbidden forest, you shall receive your trunks, and books in you common room. Thank you, let the feast begin!"  
Suddenly plates full of food were right in front of our faces! I was pigging mouton mashed potatoes and beef-brocilloir, and we had fresh vanilla ice cream. "Him I wonder who makes all the food" I asked questionably? Vanessa said promptly "well.. I think..house elves do all this work there kinda like slaves that acuttly LIKE WORK! Stephanie and Lauren, both said in unison "I already new that" "me to" I said. "WOOOOOOOW! I never knew that", said Chloe. We started laughfing! So..i guess it was a great first day at school..  
The common room  
So after all that feasting, we got sent up to the common room. It was a big room, with big squishy chairs right in front of the fireplace. The 6 of us were just amazed. All I could say, "I can get used to this". We sat down right by the fire place. We all decide to each other a group name. It took what seemed like hours to get the name. We decided to call our selves KCLASV! Vanessa is the only one that augured. "Why not something different? I mean it's just a bunch of letters anyway." We all said "nahh..i think it sounds good that way. "All man.." Vanessa said sadly. "Well I mean like this name is very important it stands for all the letters in our name." I said promptly "yeah ok fine you win" "I hate it when I loose" We all laughed Exzalty at 9:00pm the we all decided to check out our dorms. We were amazed they're all these squishy little beds and private rooms made for each and every single one of them. We were glad that their clothes were brought up for us.  
"Wow! This is neat" "YEAH I AGREE" we all said we laughed at this. So we just feel a-sleep one by one and we were happy that tomorrow was another day full of superizes. 


	2. Girlz VS Boyz

I don't own any of the plots.characters that J.K rowling owns k! so don't sue me! ~straberrie gurlie~  
Chapter 2  
The first class. ~Yawn!~ man I am just soooo tired! We streached and finally got up for  
  
our first class. O GOSH WE HAVE POTIONS! The 6 of us just groaned.  
  
"why oh why do we have to be with the slytherins" "shit" is all I could think  
  
of!.  
  
We walked slowly very SLOWLY. To the potions class. *sigh * what  
  
does this world come to. I can't believe. That this is happening! We  
  
walked into the class and we met our potions teacher. Professor Snape. It  
  
was cold and errie when we all walked in. You shivered when you walked  
  
into this cold and damp room.  
  
"this gives me the creeps" I said  
  
"yeah me too" Chloe shivers  
  
dang! Is all the rest of us could say!  
  
We started the calss by learning how to do the ageing potion. This potion  
  
makes any type of species fall a-sleep!  
  
"this sucks" Ashley said while putting some frog liver into her cauldron.  
  
"I agree"  
  
"uh huh!"  
  
So that was our first class..sad.but true! And the worst part Is I got  
  
frog liver all over my chlothes  
  
~*~*~*~~~*~***~~~***~~*~*~*  
  
Dammit! We have flying class as our last period!  
  
Stephine said Anoyingly.. She's the only one that complained. The rest of  
  
us did'nt complaine at all! I was excited! So was everyone else.  
  
O I was so excited I had butter-flys in my tummy! Hehe! As we walked down Vanessa spotted our teacher "hey she looks mean and  
  
stricked guys.. O_O we were kinda nervous at the time. We saw the  
  
guys bragging on what kinda of moves that they could do. All the guys  
  
were saying were "dude I but those girls are too scared to go 5 feet off  
  
the ground" O AND HELL WAS I PISSED OFF!!! Me, Chloe, Ashley, Lauren,  
  
and even stephnie were so pissed off. DANG we were glaring at them  
  
giving then the "whatever signes!" We were like psh whatever! All the guys  
  
were teasing us " are u sure you chicks can do this because we mean like  
  
we don't want you to break a nail!" O shit we were sooo pised off! Even  
  
though we all agreed that that the guys that were teasing us were so  
  
cute!  
  
Shawn was tall had a nice complection, Japanese, muscular and  
  
spickey hair with highlighted tips. Coby Lance looked hapa, he was a little  
  
shorter the shawn, blond hair that just lay on his head evenly. (mushroom  
  
head) Nathen Yatch was just tall, he looked Korean, nice pitch black hair,  
  
and was musclar. Charlie Dawn was just kinda short well..for a guy. There  
  
was also a guy called Laden Kavara he was about 5'5 very short. Yes short  
  
for a guy. I think the guys were thinking the same thing. O suddenly our  
  
flying teacher comes out of nowhere and introduces her-self. "hi my  
  
name is madam Burvall. Today we will be testing on your ability to fly, we  
  
shall see if you have the talent to play Quidditch in first year." Chloe asked  
  
"what the hec is Quidditch" I replyied softly "its like a game with 2 hoops,  
  
4 balls. And that's all I really know." Chloes mouth was a perfect O. ~back  
  
to madam Burvall~ "class I will be grading you by points and get your  
  
brooms mount them and go!" All the guys were obviously smirking. All 5 of  
  
us just wanted revenge. ~back to madam Burvall~ "I will call your names  
  
and you have 1 minute to show me what you got" "Shawn Danaven"  
  
Shawn mounted the broom rose up in the air about 25 feet. Did a  
  
amazing 360! Did a loop thingy, then did a 50 foot dive and came up  
  
while grazing the grass. The did a perfect landing. Everyone clapped in  
  
joy! "Korilynn Ahi" O it was my turn, my friends were clapping for me but I  
  
was soooooooooooo nervous!" Ok I mounted the broom with pride. I  
  
went into the air about 15 feet and decided to get really fancy! I did a  
  
dive about 10 feet the did a 360 that made me dizzy. I could hear  
  
clapping but I didn't really care at the moment. I dived where the guys  
  
were and turned up just in the nick of time. Then I stood on the broom and  
  
did some broom surfing! That was pretty cool! I was dizzy when I landed  
  
my friends were so proud of me! That just made my day! The guys were so  
  
totally jelous! All of my friends did exzatly what I did its just the add some  
  
flips at the end! The guys psh the tried to do stuff better then we did but  
  
they didn't even stand a chance! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ As we were walked into the common room, we saw Chloe's older siter  
  
Tori. "Chloe I heard that you got onto the quidditch team!" Lauren said in  
  
excitement "o I hope I am on the team to" We all clapped excitedly. As  
  
we walked down to the great hall for dinner. All the Gryffindor  
  
Congratulated Chloe for getting a place on the team.  
  
As sat down in the great hall, the headmaster, Proffesor Dumbledor, spoke  
  
in a clear loud voice. We have heard that some first years have been  
  
elected to play quidditch. But this year Gryffindor will be the only team  
  
that has all first years! I shall list the names but please hold the applause till I finish reading the list. Korilynn-Chaser Chloe Lauren-Chaser Stephnie Shawn Nathen Coby The team Captian is Korilynn!  
  
Everyone clapped! I was soo happy Shawn look disappointed but that's  
  
ok! We had dinner we laughfed talked to the guys had a great time. By  
  
the end of all that shibam! We were all so tired.! I could just fall onto the  
  
bed and sleep! O yeah!! And that's just what all of us 1st years did! Yep we fell a-sleep!..zzzzzzz.....zzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
That was one of the most interesting days I had just all of that excitement  
  
was just so great, only the second day of school! I mean how many  
  
people get that special opportunity!! Yeah tommorow I have defense  
  
against the dark arts and Transfiguration! Rumours say that those 2 class  
  
are on of the most toughest!  
So for being popluar for only the second day of school was kinda  
  
great.. You think its gonna end hear not!!!  
  
As I was sleeping I heard someone waking me up, it was chloe!  
  
"chloe wake me up in 5 minutes its only 2:00 in the morning" I said  
  
moaningly. "kori get up!" "fine fine I am getting up" I got up, went up to chloe  
  
and asked her sleeply "what do u want" "kori lets go do a prank on the  
  
guys!" O that's when I woke up "yeah yeah I wanna do a prank!" chole  
  
replied excitedly "yeah that will teach them a lesson!" "first lets go wake  
  
up the rest of them" When everyone got up we made a plan to do a  
  
prank on them in the morning.. 


End file.
